


The Right Moment

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [47]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Lisa watches Patrick and Robin and decides to plan her revenge.
Series: Finding My Way [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: The Right Moment  
Characters: Lisa Niles  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Mild Language.  
Summary: Lisa watches Patrick and Robin and decides to plan her revenge.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 184 words without title and ending.

Words to use: Cheat

FMW #47: The Right Moment

She had used Patrick for sex. She had also used him and his attraction for her to make Robin jealous.

Lisa had knew that if she showed Patrick the slightest bit of attention, he'd cheat on his wife and that's what happened.

She was so sick of the way that bitch Robin acted, like she owned GH. But now, it was over and Patrick had gone running back.

It wasn't a surprise, really. The man she'd known in college was long gone and had been replaced by this stepford loser.

It was a Monday morning and Lisa was seated on a bench inside GH, having a cup of coffee for breakfast as she waited to start her shift.

The elevator got her attention and she watched as Patrick and Robin exited, talking about their kid.

Lisa drank some coffee, watched them and said, "Enjoy this time. It won't last. I'm gonna ruin both of you. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

Ideas swirled in her mind and she finished her coffee and tossed it. She grinned as she walked past them. "You won't know what hit you." She whispered.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, bookmarks. <3


End file.
